Multiverser 10
by Hero of the Multiverse
Summary: What happens when a Multiverser- an omnipotent being- gets their hands on the Omnitrix and fights alien criminals and warlords? A whole lot of fun, that's what. I hope Vilgax and the others are ready for a headache, because I'm about to give them one! Starts in Alien Force, but diverges from canon in a way. Rated M for violence, language, and future scenes.


**Okay everyone, this is my first try at this brand of story, so all feedback is appreciated. Also, before I go any further, I would like to point out that this is a Multiverser story, which means that the main character can come of as a sort of an OP Gary Stu. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please turn around and leave; however, if you don't mind, then continue on and enjoy the story.**

 **So, this is something I've been wanting to do ever since I first became a Multiverser: a fanfiction based in the _Ben 10_ universe! Now, a fair warning, if I ever get to the point where I enter the territory of _Ben 10: Omniverse_ , then by God, I'm going to be doing _Omniverse_ right! I will admit, there were some good moments. However, the rest was kind of a joke to me. **

**That being said, I may change events so that other characters end up showing up earlier than expected. Not so sure at this point, but I'll be looking forward to the future of this fic. Still, the characters ARE going to be older here than they were in the show. It'll make it easier to bring in other characters if need be.**

 _ ***ahem***_

 **Oh, right. Also joining me in the awesomeness is BioshockerN7, known in the Multiverser community as Adam Verser/Timeshifter, the Aspect of Time. He'll be co-starring alongside your's truly, wielding an Omnitrix of his own and bringing chaos alongside me.**

 _ **Adam: And it will be glorious! Highbreeds, Vilgax, and all other baddies beware, for nothing will save you from our power! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHA! *thunderclap***_

 ** _*BITCH SLAP*_**

 **Please don't do that again.**

 ** _Adam: Sorry._**

 **Now, before going any further, here's a heads up as to who will be in the harems of myself and Adam:**

 **MICHAEL'S HAREM:**

 **-Gwen Tennyson**

 **-Kai Green**

 **-Julie Yamamoto**

 **-Hope/Charmcaster**

 **-Looma Red Wind**

 **-Ester**

 **-Attea**

 **-Eunice**

 **-Lucy Mann**

 **-Elena Validus**

 **ADAM'S HAREM:**

 **-Jennifer Nocturne**

 **-Molly Gunther**

 **-Swift**

 **-EightEight**

 **-Rook Shar**

 **-Turbine**

 **-Rojo**

 **-Mazuma**

 **-Myaxx**

 **-Nyancy Chan**

 **POSSIBLE HAREM MEMBERS/FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS:**

 **-Helen Wheels**

 **-Sunny Tennyson**

 **-Cicely**

 **-Female Way Bad (the gothic-themed one)**

 **-Mother Celestialsapien**

 **-Frightwig**

 **More may be added as time goes on.**

 **Anyway, here's the disclaimer: _Ben 10_ is the rightful property of Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. Neither BioshockerN7 nor I own the franchise in any way whatsoever. If either of us did, however, then we would've made _Omniverse_ MUCH better.**

 **With that said, IT'S TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Here's chapter 1 of "Multiverser 10"!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Multiverser's New Omnitrix**

* * *

 ** _Third-Person's POV:_**

* * *

In a dark, cold area in an unknown location, a single figure walked up to a screen. This figure- a DNAlien- bowed before the screen, which rippled into revealing the form of an Atasian (more commonly known as Highbreed) with its wings open. "You may speak to me, half-breed vermin," the Highbreed Commander stated.

Racist pricks. That kind of attitude was one of the main reasons they started their whole invasion.

"Gratitude, master," the DNAlien answered. "For months, now, someone has been leaking information about our secret operations to the authorities. I have new information of interest. We have found the source of the leak." He then took out a projector device, which turned on to reveal the "leak."

It was a fairly overweight man with grey hair, wearing a red button up Hawaiian shirt and brown pants. He had a fair amount of wrinkles on his face, which held a fatherly air about it.

"His name is Max Tennyson," the DNAlien continued. "We've had trouble dealing with him before."

"Then let this be the final time he troubles us," the Commander stated coldly. "Destroy him."

If either of them were to pay attention, they would've noticed a figure standing in the shadows. Behind the lens of his helmet, eyes narrowed in controlled anger as they talked about harming his grandfather.

 _'You can try,'_ he thought. _'But you- and all of your kind- will fail.'_

* * *

 ** _Michael's POV:_**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, the skies were clear, and I was in the middle of whooping major ass in a game of soccer.

 **"BOOM! DENIED, SUCKA!"**

Yeah, I was really into my position as the goalkeeper. It was actually kinda funny, when I thought about it. Back in my old life, I was not all that good at sports, and never really participated in them. Now, I am a professional. Or at least, that's what everyone in Bellwood tells me.

"Damn it! How the hell is he so good at this?!" yelled Cash in frustration.

With a shit eating grin, I replied "I'm Omnipotent, that's how!"

I was actually telling the truth, just now. I **am** Omnipotent.

Oh, now you're all confused. Well, allow me to put an end to that. My name is Michael "Tennyson", the wielder of the Omnitrix, a.k.a. the device that allows its wielder to transform into any selection of 1,000,910 alien life forms in this universe.

Now, I say 'this universe' because I'm not from **this** universe. At least, not originally. My real name is Michael Verser, and I am a being that is known as a Multiverser. To those who are joining in for the first time, a Multiverser is a being that was once human, but became a demigod with absolute power. We are immortal, indestructible, all-knowing, and can literally do anything we can imagine.

Long story short: Multiversers have the power to make reality their personal bitch.

Now, 17 years ago, I came to this reality and merged myself with the person who would've been born as Ben Tennyson (after altering events a bit so that Ben would've been conceived earlier than usual), the one who would stumble upon the Omnitrix and become the greatest hero in the universe. That's not to say that he's gone, though. He still exists inside my mind, along with all the other entities that live inside of me. In fact, I'm currently giving Ben free reign over the game.

Which, in turn, led to my team winning, thanks to an expert blocking of JT's last ditch attempt at a goal.

{You're welcome, by the way. Also, heads up, Julie's here.}

I looked into the crowd, and sure enough, Ben was right. Standing and clapping was a young Japanese girl wearing a pink hoodie with a black t-shirt and a white skirt, her bob cut hair framing her exceptionally cute face and brown eyes. She had an athletic figure, which only complimented her charm.

Julie Yamamoto, an expert tennis player and future owner of Ship. And if I have anything to say about it, the girl who **isn't** going to end up with that lanky French pedophile of a photographer.

I mean, seriously, what the fuck were those idiots thinking setting her up with that creep in _Omniverse?!_ That is among one of the **STUPIDEST** moves I had ever seen in my life, and one of the points that began to ruin the franchise for me (as well as many others, I assume)! Well, that ain't happening as long as **this** Multiverser is living and breathing!

{You better make sure she doesn't, or I'm kicking your ass so hard that no Multiverser alive will be able to heal you,} Ben threatened. {Still, I can't believe they made me act like an idiot again! And after I had grown so much between the first series and the second! That is some straight up bullshit!}

 _'Calm your tits, Ben. I'm taking care of it.'_

* * *

After the victory party, I was out in the parking lot getting my bike ready to go. A gold medal hung from my neck, the letters "MVP" engraved on it. I let myself smile as I looked at it, as I never really had much trophies to show off.

{And yet you love showing everyone the trophies from your battles.}

 _'Don't hate. And you wouldn't if you had a trophy room?'_

{Just saying, is all. Heads up, by the way.}

Looking up, I came face to face with Julie herself. How she managed to sneak up on me without my noticing, I'll never know.

 **Sterling Archer:** {Seriously? Even I know that the Japanese are filled with Samurai and Ninjas and shit like that.}

 **Ben Tennyson:** {That's racist.}

 **Sterling Archer:** {I'm serious! Heck, she did it to you, too, so I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be the descendant of Hattori Hanzo!}

Ignoring the tirade going on in my head, I said "Oh. Um, uh, I wasn't showing off. I mean, I am going to show this to my grandpa- I guess that kinda counts as showing off- but it's the good kind of showing off! If there is a good kind." That earned a smile from her, which I returned. "Michael Tennyson," I introduced myself, taking off my glove and holding out my hand. "You're Julie Yamamoto, right?"

"That's me," she replied, shaking my hand. "I'm surprised you know about me."

"Well, I saw a few of your matches," I said. "You're really good, you know?"

And there's the blush. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself out there today, either."

That got me to noticeably blush as well. Now, I may be popular with the ladies- especially with my status here as a sports star- but I still get nervous around them just like any other heterosexual teenage boy. Noticing the time, I said "Sorry, but I really do have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," she said with a nod. "Looking forward to it." With that said, I smiled widely as I rode out, peddling down the street.

"Bye!" she called out, waving as I waved back.

 _'So far so good,'_ I thought with a smile. _'Hard part'll be when she finds out the truth about me.'_

{Which one?} Ben asked. {The fact that you're a superhero that can turn into aliens, that you have multiple girlfriends, or that you're really an inter-dimensional demigod?}

 _'Um...all of them, I guess.'_

{Well, if she could handle me being able to turn into aliens, I'd say you have a good chance with her. I just hope she doesn't mind the others.}

 _'One thing at a time, I guess. Anyway, tonight's the night.'_

{Yeah. So, what's the game plan going to be in this world?}

 _'Well, I'm going to be following canon as closely as I can, all while changing things for the better. And of course, causing headaches for the bad guys.'_

{Always a good time. Though I hope you take my advice for when we meet up with the Forever Knights tonight.}

 _'Of course I will, Benji! That is going to be **awesome!'**_

{...Please never call me that again.}

 _'I make no promises.'_ As I finished my conversation, I found myself parked right outside the Rustbucket. It had been years since I was in this baby on that fateful summer vacation, and it still looked like a kick-ass vehicle.

Though the broken windshield kinda ruined the nostalgia. Same with the Magister watching me from the shadows. Ah well, I'd deal with him later. Working out a crick in my neck, I prepared to go to work as I took the spare key out from its hiding place and opened the door.

Walking into the RV, I was greeted with silence and darkness. There were signs that someone had broken in, looking for something. And that someone was still here, hiding behind the curtain. "You can come out, now," I called out to the curtain. "I know you're back there."

In response, the curtain was drawn back to reveal the hideous form of a DNAlien, mutated servants of the Highbreed. Splitting its chest open, a mass of tentacles began to wriggle around, preparing to strike.

"...Yeah, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going," I deadpanned. "Look, I know you might be a nice person, but the only time I allow the use of tentacles in the bedroom is when I use Wildvine. So can we just not and say we did?"

The appendages lunged at me, intent on skewering me. I effortlessly dodged them, grabbing hold and slamming the DNAlien's face into the wall. As the creature fell unconscious, I cleaned my hands in the bathroom sink, as though I wasn't just attacked.

"I guess it didn't take 'No' for an answer," I quipped.

After curing the unfortunate person of the xenocyte attached to them (as well as sending the person back home with no recollection of what happened), I brought out the hidden message from Grandpa Max talking about how he was dealing with renewed alien activity on Earth (including his subtle hint at saying it was time to get back into the game), I decided that it was time to move things along.

First, I needed to get back home to pick up an old pal.

* * *

After retrieving the Omnitrix from my hiding spot, I changed into my usual clothes. They were the same as Ben's, except the jacket's colors were a dark peacock blue, with brown pants and a white T-shirt. A little touch I added, after I managed to turn the Omnitrix's color from green to blue. Better to match my Multiverser outfit, in my opinion. After that, I headed to the school to meet up with two certain people.

In the school gym, I watched as two people- one female, one male- stood facing each other on the mat, all decked out in karate gi with black belts. The instructor signaled them to begin, thus starting the spar. While both were good, I was focused on the female on the mat.

Red hair tied up into a ponytail, with full lips, green eyes, and a smoking hot body, this girl was none other then my cousin, Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson. She was with us back when we first went on that fateful summer trip all those years ago, thus she knows about the Omnitrix. Since then, she's become a much more capable person (if how she's about to mop the floor with her opponent will be any indication).

Sitting up in the stands and clapping at the victory was a familiar face: a Navajo girl with a slender and athletic build. She wore a red and peach sweater with a pair of shorts (which were so short that they fully displayed her long, slender, tanned legs all the way up to the middle of her thigh) and brown boots. Her raven colored hair was tied up in a high ponytail, leaving only a bang hanging to the right of her face (which helped in displaying her heart-shaped face and brown eyes).

Kai Green, the granddaughter of Wes Green, a former Plumber. Due to her family's past business, she learned a few tricks from her grandfather before joining up with us.

 **{PAUSE}**

{And now you're confused again. Let me explain: you see, back on that summer vacation, we met up with her in her village in New Mexico, same as in the show. And Michael ended up falling for her, just as I would have. However, that's were things took a different turn: you see, Kai actually **did** develop feelings for Michael, not just wanting to "tame" him as Blitzwolfer. No, she actually got to know him as a person, and ended up falling in love with him. After dealing with the guy who unlocked that form in the Omnitrix, Kai decided to join us on our road trip (with permission from her grandfather) and helped us in our many misadventures. She also eventually fell head over heels in love with Michael, and they started up a relationship with each other.}

 _'Something you keep holding against me.'_

{It isn't fair! I had to wait until _Omniverse_ for her to get together with me, and you got it on the **first try?! The fuck?!}**

 _'Don't hate.'_

 **{UN-PAUSE}**

Taking a seat next to her, I asked "So, how're things?"

That got her attention, getting her to smile and lean in towards me. After I leaned in for a brief yet loving kiss, she said "Well, she's definitely showing how she earned that belt."

 ***THUMP!***

And there she goes, slamming her opponent onto the floor. _'Winner: Gwen.'_

{You can be such a nerd sometimes.}

 _'Again, don't hate.'_

After the two bowed and everyone else cleared out, she brought her attention to the only two people in the room still clapping. "So, how's my favorite cousin?" I asked with a smile.

Returning my smile with one of her own, she rushed over and embraced me, kissing me full on the lips.

 **{PAUSE}**

{Explanation time! I love doing this. Anyway, just like Kai, Gwen is ***shudders*** Michael's girlfriend as well. It all happened during the same summer, after Kai joined up. Apparently, Gwen had gained a rather large crush on Michael, and chose to try and ignore her feelings by acting like she would towards me initially. That only got worse when she found out Kai and Michael were together. That all came to a head during the fight against Ghostfreak and his goons, when she tearfully admitted her feelings for her cousin. However, rather than reject her, Michael actually returned her feelings.}

 _'Which, in turn, led to Kai, Gwen and I talking about our feelings that very night. After an hour of talking, we came to a...somewhat unorthodox solution: rather than fight over me, they decided to share me instead. Of course, we had to hide this from others, seeing as polyamory and incest are taboo in human society. But honestly, the three of us couldn't be happier with how things turned out.'_

{And while I'm still weirded out by that, I'm glad that Gwen is happy. Grandpa Max was cool with it as well, if a bit surprised.}

 _'Coolest. Grandfather. I've ever known. Well, as a Multiverser, anyway.'_

 **{UN-PAUSE}**

Breaking away from the kiss, she said "Still undefeated. Compliments must mean you want something."

"Especially since the two of us are together," Kai added.

Right on the money, as usual. "I've got a problem, and I need some advice."

"Okay, as soon as I change." With that, Gwen walked off to the locker rooms.

She was going to take a while, I just knew it. Turning to Kai, I asked "So, how've things been going on your end?"

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Gwen came back. Wearing a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, she also had on black leggings, a black miniskirt, and black high heels. Her hair was also reaching down to her waist, which honestly looked better on her than short hair.

"...And then, we managed to get the last of the Yenaldooshi's tech back where it belonged," Kai finished explaining as Gwen waled up to us. "I still can't believe it took us this long to find everything."

"Cave-ins are generally like that," I responded before turning to Gwen. Noticing the time, I asked "Geez, Gwen, what were you doing? Dressing the Mona Lisa?"

Which earned me a smack on the head. "Cute. So, you said you needed help?"

Holding up the Omnitrix, I clarified "I need advice."

After showing them the recording, we sat in silence for a moment. "He doesn't have the Omnitrix, though," Kai stated. "Why would he say he did?"

"I think he's sending me some kind of message," I answered. "I think he wants me to put it on again."

"He always said that that was your choice," Gwen said, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Holding it up to face level, I said "I know. But when I had this watch on...it made me feel special."

Putting their hands on my shoulders, Gwen and Kai smiled as the latter said "It wasn't the watch that made you special, Mikey. It was **you."**

"Besides, you earned the chance to live a normal life," Gwen added. "You put that watch back on, and that's pretty much it for normal."

"Eh, normal is severely overrated," I shrugged, causing them to roll their eyes at me. "Besides, I know Grandpa Max. He may not say he needs help, but he'd definitely appreciate it if we did."

"Still, don't you remember how much trouble we had getting it off the last time?" Gwen asked, just as the door opened to reveal two(?) figures standing in the light.

"The Omnitrix ain't yours!" the taller figure stated. "Give it up!"

"Hmm...you make a very compelling proposal. Allow me to present my counter proposal." With that said, I threw a smoke bomb at the two, blinding them as the three of us dashed for the doors.

Unfortunately, the doors were locked, and the two figures easily caught up to us. "Give it to us, now," the second figure ordered.

{...Is it just me, or does he sound familiar?}

"In case you haven't noticed, it's three on two," I taunted. "What can you two do?"

"We can do this." With that said, the two of them took off their ID masks, revealing two alien figures. The first was a fish-like alien in white armor, with a glass helmet showing his fishy features. Magister Labrid, the first active Plumber shown in _Alien Force._

The second figure was... **surprising** , to say the least. A Revonnahgander male, he wore blue and black armor, with a strange device on his back. He had periwinkle-blue fur and black markings on his face.

 _'...Is that...?'_

 **{ROOK?!}**

Yep. That was, without a doubt, Rook Blonko. First appearing in the first episode of _Omniverse,_ he was partnered up with Ben after Gwen and Kevin left for college.

 _'Wait, what the hell is going on?! He isn't supposed to be here! He isn't supposed to show up for at least a year!'_

"If you don't give up the Omnitrix, we will have to arrest you!" Rook said.

"For what, exactly?"

...

...

...

 _'Really? He picks **now** to show up?' _ I thought with a **MASSIVE** eye twitch.

We all looked to the right to see a man leaning on the wall, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots, black sunglasses with yellow lens as well as a black fedora and black leather gloves.

"For doing what he promised to do and keep the Omnitrix safe from those who would use it for sinister purposes? For keeping it safe all these years? For using it for the right reasons? If that's why, then you guys are terrible law enforcement officers," he said, shaking his head. He then ducked under my punch, leaving a crack in the wall as causing his shades and hat to fall to the ground, revealing...

 **"ADAM?!"** Gwen and Kai exclaimed in shock.

"Bitch, where the hell have you been these past five years?!" I asked/demanded.

"Okay, fuck you too, Mikey," he deadpanned.

Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this moment to introduce my "brother"; Adam "Tennyson," the Aspect of Time in the Multiverse, and fellow _Ben 10_ fan like me. When I told him I was going to the _Ben 10_ universe, he stated he was joining me, no questions asked. Since then, he's been with the family as my older brother, helping me in wielding the Omnitrix along with Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kai.

Now you're wondering why I tried to punch him? Well, around the time the original _Ben 10_ series ended, Adam just disappeared. No calls, no signals, nothing. He just...vanished. All of us were worried sick about him, thinking something might've happened to him. Hell, I couldn't even find him, and I have Omniscience, Omnipresence, and Omnipotence.

So, yeah, I had a few issues to work out with him.

"What would you know about the Omnitrix?" Rook asked. Adam simply smirked, and rolled up his left sleeve.

 ** _'...OH. MY. GOD.'_**

{I-Is that...?}

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what Adam revealed. For on his arm was the very same device I held in my hand, except the green was replaced with a bright yellow color.

 **"That's** what I know, bitch. Your minds have just been **BLOWN.** Now, I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to steal the Omnitrix from Grandpa Max's grandson."

That got the Plumber and Plumber-in-training to look at him in shock. "You are the grandchildren of Magister Tennyson?"

"Me, Mikey and Gwenny." Cue eye twitch from Gwen. Yeah, she really doesn't like it when Adam calls her that (though she loves it when I call her that, for some reason). Probably even less so, considering his little Houdini he pulled on us five years ago.

"Then...that means you're Michael Tennyson!" Labrid stated in shock, earning a look of awe and embarrassment from Rook. "I thought you were just some punk that stole the Omnitrix from the Rustbucket."

"How do you know Max?" Kai inquired.

"Magister Tennyson has been helping us with an investigation the past few months," Rook replied. "We lost contact with him recently."

"Well, knowing Grandpa, he'll be fine," Adam stated.

And now the two looked ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding," Labrid apologized. "But if you're willing, we could use all the help we could get right now. I got word that there's an illegal tech deal going down tonight, and it may be connected to Max."

Looking down at the Omnitrix, I sighed as Gwen asked "Are you sure?"

I clenched the watch in determination, reattaching the device to my wrist after so many years without it. Setting in a code, everyone watched as the Omnitrix glowed blue and shifted into its second form **(A/N: Think the Omnitrix from _Alien Force_ , but with blue replacing green)**. Holding it up, I stated "I'm sure."

"All right!" Adam exclaimed. "The Tennyson brothers, back together to kick all kinds of ass! This is going to be e-!"

 ***POW!***

As Adam dropped like a light, I flexed my knuckles as Gwen and Kai stared at me in shock. "Oh come one, you both wanted to do that, too!"

"Not the point," they said at once, all while Labrid and Rook looked on in confusion.

* * *

A while later, the six of us were at the rail yard, stationed behind a bunch of crates as we awaited the dealers and the buyers. And we were fucking bored out of our minds. I was currently sitting next to Adam, fiddling with the Omnitrix as I made sure everything was in order.

"So...what exactly are we doing?" Gwen asked.

"Stakeout," Labrid replied. "According to a tip from your grandfather, the Forever Knights, a group of criminals who-"

"Trade in alien technology while dressing up like Renaissance Fair rejects," I cut in as I came across Echo Echo. "We've dealt with them before."

"According to the tip we got, they are supposed to arrive here tonight to receive a shipment of illegal alien tech," Rook added.

"Who do they get it from?" Kai asked.

Smirking, Adam replied "Let's just say that he's on my payroll, helping me take these kinds of deals down from the inside."

"Which reminds me," I began with a glare, "you going to tell us what you've been doing these past five years? Including how you managed to get your hands on a second Omnitrix?!"

"I would actually like to know that as well," Rook threw in. "I do not believe that Azmuth would make another one without good reason."

"All in due time, my friends. For now, my guy's here, so everyone keep quiet."

Sure enough, the sounds of two semi-trucks driving up began to get louder. Ducking behind the crates, we watched as a bunch of guys piled out from both sides as a green and black muscle car pulled over next to them.

{Wait a minute...you don't think that-}

"And there's my guy, in the most annoying muscle car I know."

Well, Adam just confirmed those suspicions. The car opened, and the driver stepped out for all to see. A tall and muscular teen, the guy had black hair styled in a choppy mullet. He wore a black t-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, along with blue pants and black combat shoes.

"That's Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You know him?"

"Kevin Levin, a.k.a. Kevin 11," I replied to Rook's question. "Adam and I fought him all the time when we were younger. He has super powers. But what's he doing out of..." I narrowed my eyes as I turned to face Adam. "You pulled him out of the Null Void, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," he said with no shame.

 **"...WHY?!"** Gwen, Kai and I exclaimed. The hands of Labrid, Rook and Adam covered our mouths, keeping us quiet as we were directed back at the deal.

A Forever Knight handed Kevin a briefcase full of money, which Kevin indicated was all there. One of the disguised DNAliens wheeled out a case filled with the tech they were dealing tonight. "As promised," Kevin began as he took out one of the weapons, "four dozen factory-new Laser Lances. Ether point energy module, antennae focus emitter. It's good for thirty-five minutes of continuous fire at 0.6 terawatts. Is that good?" He aimed the weapon in order to test it out, the resulting shot blowing up its intended target. "You tell me."

 _'I'm taking one,'_ I thought to myself.

{Another addition to the trophy room?}

 _'You know me all to well.'_ Gwen and Kai could tell what I was thinking from the look in my eyes, and they simply shook their heads at that.

Rook, though a bit angered, was able to keep his cool as he looked over the situation. Labrid, however, was not as cool-headed as his partner. "Those lances are level **5** technology!" he exclaimed in anger. "Planet Earth is only level **2!"**

"Hey, I get you're angry, but don't go charging out there like a- and he's charging out there like an idiot," I muttered, seeing a veteran officer of the law act like a rookie. Gwen and Kai followed close behind, while I held Adam back.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said with a smirk. "I just have a better way to make an entrance."

He simply stared at me. Then smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

Walking into view with Gwen and Kai not far behind, Labrid aimed his gun and brought out his Plumbers badge. "Hands above your heads, air breathers!" he exclaimed. "By the authority of the Plumbers, you're all busted!"

Everyone just stood there, staring at us...until the ones dealing the Laser Lances tore off their faces, revealing their DNAlien forms.

"Ugh, that is so creepy," Gwen muttered.

"Hate to make things worse, gang," Kai said, "but we're surrounded." Sure enough, the Forever Knights were coming in from behind while the DNAliens closed in from the front. That's when Kai noticed something. "Wait...where's Mikey and Adam?"

 **(Play "Thunderstruck - AC/DC")**

Immediately after she said this, the sounds of rock music slowly picked up from all around. Soon, chanting began to pick up, soon followed by the chanting of "Thunder!" over and over again.

"What in the universe is that?" Rook asked.

The two girls chuckled. **"That,"** Gwen answered, "is Michael and Adam getting back in the game."

Spotlights lit up the area, bringing everyone's attention to a stage that appeared out of nowhere. Fog begun to coat the stage as a laser light show flickered through the smoke, revealing two human outlines.

Said outlines were being raised on a platform, which became higher and higher. The platform then broke through the smoke, revealing the cocky, grinning faces of Adam and I draped in hooded cloaks. When the platforms stopped moving, we threw off our cloaks, revealing who we were for all to see.

"SHIT!" one of the Knights exclaimed. "It's Michael Tennyson!"

"And Adam Tennyson!" another cried out.

"In the flesh," Adam and I cried out. **"IT'S HERO TIME!"** With that said, we slammed down on our Omnitrixes, changing into our respective aliens in blinding flashes of blue and yellow light. When the light died down, everyone was presented with...

 **"SWAMPFIRE!"** I cried out.

 **"HEATBLAST!"** Adam proclaimed. "Now then, let's get this party started!"

With that said, we blasted off the platform and flew into the fray. DNAliens flung globs of goop at us from their mouths, while the Forever Knights fired their lasers in an attempt to ventilate us.

Silly boys.

The others took this as the opportunity to strike. Taking out his Proto-Tool and setting it to its gun mode, Rook started blasting the crooks left and right while providing cover for Labrid. Kai decided to make things close and personal, using Judo to whoop the asses of anyone stupid enough to get too close. Gwen was throwing up mana shields and blasts left and right, both providing cover and taking out enemies from a distance.

Adam was having the time of his life, finally understanding the rush of getting to use the Omnitrix like I did. Speaking of me, I was just finishing up laying the smackdown on a DNAlien when a familiar voice called out "Hey, Tennyson!"

I sighed. "What do you want, Kevin?"

"Well, let's see, he started in a conversational tone, "you threw me into the Null Void for all those years, for starters!"

"That was your own fault, Kev," I shot back. "Besides, we agreed that you and Swift had to stay there to keep up with canon for the time being."

"Yeah, but it was so boring!" he whined. Yes, you aren't reading wrong: Adam may have Kevin on his payroll, but what he didn't know was this...I got to Kevin first, and ended up befriending him. Enough to tell him the truth about myself. He was...surprisingly cool with it. "Still, I was trying to make some money to pay the bills, and I hadn't heard from Adam in months. So, you pretty much ruined my paycheck tonight."

"Don't think we aren't talking about that later," I said in a no-nonsense tone. "So, I'm guessing you want to work off those frustrations on me?"

Smirking, he reached down and touched the rails, absorbing the matter and coating himself in metal. "You know me all too well, Mike." He swung a fist right at me, which tore through my chest before pulling out. He watched in surprise as the wound instantly healed. "That's...new."

"And fun," I said with a shit-eating grin, slamming both sides of his head with the palms of my hands. We began to clean each others' clocks, punching and kicking with all we had. As this went on, the Forever Knights made off with the Laser Lances, while the DNAliens ran off with the payment. That was definitely going to make Kevin mad.

Back to the fight, I managed to grab hold of a jumper cable, which was attached to a generator. Turning it up to maximum, I lured Kevin in and, as he took a swing at me, I hit him with the cables. Electricity covered his body, shocking him right into unconsciousness.

Turning back to normal, I took out a pair of blue shades and put them on as I said "You've been... **thunderstruck."**

 **(End "Thunderstruck - AC/DC")**

"Really, Michael?" I turned around to see everyone else (minus Adam, who was still having fun beating up DNAliens) standing right behind me.

"Couldn't resist," I shrugged.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kevin woke up with a pain-filled groan. He found himself surrounded by all of us while in energy cuffs, thus preventing him from absorbing energy. "Okay, dick move, Mike," Kevin groaned.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "Got caught up in the moment."

"Don't think we're letting this whole 'secret friendship' with Kevin slide, by the way," Gwen said with a glare. I had finished explaining that Kevin and I had become friends a long time ago, and that Adam had employed him behind my back. Suffice it to say, neither Gwen nor Kai were too happy about it.

Adam, on the other hand, was honestly surprised at not knowing this. He makes it a habit to know everything, so this was kind of a blow to his pride.

I gulped nervously. "Roger that. You, uh, have some goop in your hair, by the way. Left side." She cringed in disgust as she felt it before wringing it out.

"Time we had a talk, tough guy," Labrid said. Holding up a Laser Lance, he showed a glowing red cell and continued "These weapons run on ether point energy cells, a dangerous technology **way** too advanced for humans. They shouldn't even be on this planet."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kevin shot back. "I've been working my way up a smuggling ring with Adam for the past five months, trying to find out who got them onto Earth so he could shut them down. And thanks to you guys, we failed."

That surprised a lot of people present, none more than myself. "Well, that explains a bit. But the Forever Knights managed to get away with a whole shit ton of them, and that's not good."

"Look, kid, you're in a lot of trouble," Labrid carried on. "But if you help us out, I'll be able to get the Plumbers to go easy on you."

The Osmosian smiled as he said "You don't have to convince me, I was gonna help you guys anyway. I mean A) Mike's my friend, B) Adam's my boss, and C) it'll give me the chance to get even with the jerks for leaving without paying."

 _'Same old Kevin, eh, Ben?'_

Chuckling, he said {Some things never change.}

* * *

 ** _15 Minutes Later..._**

* * *

"I still think **I** should drive," Labrid groaned as he was squeezed between Rook, Adam and myself. Gwen was sitting in the front seat with Kai on her lap, while Kevin drove with plenty of space.

"No one drives the car but me," Kevin shot back.

"Perhaps we should have gotten another vehicle?" Rook suggested. "This does not seem safe, having so many people in here."

"No time," Adam said. "Time's of the essence here, and the more we have, the more of a chance we have at finding a lead on Grandpa Max."

"Speaking of which, you were telling us about the aliens?" Kai asked.

"Magister Labrid and I know nothing about the ones we fought today," Rook said. "Neither of us have ever seen that kind before."

"They're not in my Omnitrix," I said. "Or Adam's either. At least I can work mine."

"You have a license, pee wee?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"You still feeling a jolt, caveman?" I shot back without any venom.

Adam chuckled at the sight. "Oh, I love it when friends get together."

"Is that what is happening right now?" Rook asked.

"It's male stuff, Rook," Gwen offered. "Right now, Michael and Kevin are a couple of bros."

"And proud of it," I said as Kevin and I bumped fists. "Getting back on track, though: the alien case?"

"There's been a lot of alien activity on Earth, lately," Labrid answered, "don't know why. Your grandfather thought that maybe the weapons deal would lead us to whatever's causing all of the interest. And now he's missing."

"Knowing Grandpa Max, he's probably at a diner enjoying a roasted cockroach salad," Gwen joked.

"Maybe with a side of earthworm smoothies," Adam threw in.

"With termite seasoning," I added.

"Your grandpa has weird taste," Kevin said with a green complexion.

 **"You** never had to spend an entire summer around the stuff," Kai threw in.

We all shared a laugh, even Rook and Labrid chuckled. Soon, I felt my face fall a bit as I hung my head. "I wish he were here," I said softly. "Despite my whole attitude, sometimes I doubt myself...and he'd be there to tell me what to do."

"Well he **ain't** here, kid," Labrid said. **"You're** the one with the Omnitrix, so you're gonna have to learn to get things done on your own."

His words, while a bit cold, spoke the truth. I couldn't always rely on others to guide me: I had to make my own choices. Something I tend to forget when I spend my lives with others to help me out.

{But that doesn't mean you can't turn down help. You need to balance this stuff out.}

I chuckled a bit. _'Yeah, I know. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys, sometimes.'_

{Hopefully, you won't have to find out.}

"This is it," Kevin said as we reached our destination: which was a giant castle.

"You can always count on the Forever Knights to be as subtle as a flying mallet," Kai quipped.

"How do we get in?" Rook asked.

Adam smirked. "Leave that to me..."

* * *

"I cannot believe you, sometimes," Gwen said with a face-palm.

"It worked, didn't it?" Adam asked.

"Gunshots **aren't** exactly subtle, kid," Labrid deadpanned. "Especially when used to **drop a drawbridge."**

"...Yeah, I probably could've done better."

The seven of us were walking through the darkened halls of the castle, with only Gwen's mana providing our source of light. Soon, we reached a large room filled with armor, weapons, and a dragon statue. "There's no one here," Gwen stated. "You sure this is the right place, Kevin?"

"There's a hidden door, keep looking." That being said, Kevin and Kai started looking through the artifacts. "Didn't take you to be a thief," he said as she picked up a few artifacts.

"I'm not," she said. "I'm an archaeologist. Some of these are priceless pieces of European history."

"I bet the museum would love to have these in its collection," I said while holding up a necklace. "Still, maybe we should hurry up in here."

"Afraid of the dark, Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," I deadpanned. "Aside from that though, I keep getting the feeling that..." I trailed off as I saw the others looking behind me. With their gazes going upwards. I sighed in annoyance, turning around and looking up to see the dragon statue coming to life, ready to tear us to bits.

"...That we're not alone in here."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand CUT! That was the first chapter of "Multiverser 10" for all of you wonderful readers.**

 **So, as you can see, canon has been thrown out the window to a good degree. To cover: Kai joined up with the group and fell in love with Michael (along with Gwen); Rook has shown up early; Kevin is friends/working for the Tennyson brothers; and there's another Omnitrix in existence (that last one will be explained in time).**

 **Still, for the most part, the story will be as canon as possible. I'll just be blending elements from _Omniverse_ into the story (the better elements, that is, such as Charmcaster retaining her appearance from the original series/ _Omniverse_ , which is better than her _Alien Force/Ultimate Alien_ appearance), as well as adding characters to it (such as Khyber and Looma Red Wind).**

 **Also, here's a general list of the Aliens that Adam and I can turn into at the moment, as well as what we'll gain in the future:**

 **MICHAEL'S OMNITRIX:** **Swampfire,** **Echo Echo,** **Humongousaur,** **Big Chill,** **Gravattack,** **Spidermonkey,** **Pesky Dust _(I will admit, this guy has a good use in situations)_ , ****Chromastone,** **Jetray,** **Brainstorm,** **Goop,** **Lodestar,** **Rath _(you can't have a list like this without Rath)_ , ****Atomix _(I just love this one)_ , ****Whampire,** **Alien X,** **Way Big,** **Blitzwolfer,** **Snare-Oh,** **Frankenstrike,** **Bullfrag**

 **ADAM'S OMNITRIX:** **Heatblast,** **XLR8,** **Fourarms,** **Wildmutt,** **Upgrade,** **Diamondhead,** **Upchuck,** **Clockwork,** **Way Big,** **Wildvine, Snare-Oh, Rath,** **Grey Matter,** **Ghostfreak,** **Arctiguana,** **Crashhopper,** **Ditto,** **Cannonbolt,** **Nanomech, Feedback**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Please leave a review and/or comment. BUT NO FLAMES, OR I SIC RATH ON YOU!**

 **ShepardisaBOSS, signing out.**


End file.
